The Taking
by Mischiefs-Hawk
Summary: AU. Occurs after the new movie. Charles is taken by someone he never expected he'd see again. WARNING: YAOI charles/erik
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey Guys! Thanks to MadamBlu , Evil Kitty Dictator, BakaFireKitsuneSama, WithLoveFromTorchwood, Crikeynettle, Sunlit goddess of The C.O.C.A. , hylian-dragoness , wolfeyesfang , The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam , silverpheonix13 , TheHowlingMoon, babiikat , FuglyJimmyCricket , hannabeth sparrow , Ludra-Jenova , white gardenia, Idnn, jennifera111, Devils-Advocate3, and Doyle0915 for putting my story , forgiveness, on their favorite stories list. I couldn't figure out how to send you each a private message so please forgive me lovely people. Please enjoy this first part of my story about Charles and Erik.

I DO NOT OWN X-MEN

"Well, Charles You got over me rather fast." A voice from behind Charles said as he leaned away from Moira and back into his chair.

Moira had a strange look in her eyes as she turned and walked away stiffly, like she wasn't really there. She wasn't there, that was the point of Charles' 'trick', he didn't want her to remember anything about his home.

Charles felt his body stiffen, that voice, no why would he be here?

"Erik…?" Charles said while turning back towards where the voice came from. There hidden against the shadows of the school was Erik Lensherr. The helmet he had gotten from Shaw was now a reddish color, it sat atop Erik's head like Hades Helm of Darkness.

Erik's suit with cape looked a little silly in Charles opinion. What was the point of it?

Charles felt a billion butterflies flutter in his stomach in both delight and fear. Delight because it seemed Erik had returned to him, fear because He had no idea why Erik was here.

Was he angry about what he had said on the beach and had come to kill him? With the confidence of a god Erik strode over to Charles, and then leaned close to him.

"You know I should kill her for touching you…" Erik whispered their lips barley inches away.

"I thought you were done with me."Charles replied forcing back the tears that threatened to fall. Erik was the only person who had loved him the way he did, so when they had that fight it had hurt him more than anything in the world.

Erik gently pushed Charles chin up, looking straight in the telepaths eyes, said "I'm never done with you Charles Xavier.", and then pushed his lips against Charles harshly, completely dominating him.

It was better than Moira's soft lips or any other woman he'd kissed before.

When they turned away, the need for air could be extremely annoying, Charles never felt more confused.

Did Erik still want to be with him? Did he still have the same views about mutants and humans? Why now?

As these questions flew through Charles' head he didn't notice as someone come from behind. Erik nodded his eyes on the mysterious person, who proceeded to press a needle in the back of Charles' neck.

Fatigue swept through the telepath making his body slump into the chair. In his last moments of awareness Charles felt someone pull him into their arms then kiss his forehead. "Your mine Charles Xavier." Erik said, and then the telepath fell into the dark abyss also known as sleep.

AuthorsNote: Someone requested I break up the paragraphs so I hope I did what you wanted to.

Lastly my mouth tastes like shrimp sauce. Thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I would like to thank you Ano-Hitori-Chichi for adding the story to your subscription, Thank you ShivaTheDestroyer for adding the story to your favorites, adding myself to your favorite authors list(isn't shiva a deity?), Thank you sasumis for adding the story to your favorites, Thank you Dragon-flower123 for adding the story to your favorites, Thank you Romanec for adding the story to your favorites as well as adding it to your subscription, Thank you DhampirParadox for adding the story to your alerts.

WithLoveFromTorchwood: I hope She did appreciate the 1st chapter

: I'm glad you loved it , I hope you love this chapter to

ShivaTheDestroyer: I'm glad you liked the story, hope you like this chapter just as much, and I hope you don't hate me at the end.

Dragon-flowers123: I'm glad you enjoyed it and please enjoy this update

Romanec: I'll try to fix the grammer… Then ask my wonderful beta to give it a check over. I'm glad you enjoyed it and found it intriguing. I hope you enjoy this as well.

I AM AWARE MORE PEOPLE THEN THIS REVIEWED ,ADDED THE STORY TO FAVORITES , AND ALERTS. I JUST CAN'T ADD EVERYONE. I WOKE UP THE MORNING AFTER I POSTED IT AND HAD THIRTY EMAILS. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING ,ADDING THE STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES, AND ALERTS. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING BEAUTIFUL LOVELY PEOPLE. I TRULY HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER.

"Ugh…Where…Where am I?" Charles muttered his blue eyes fluttered open to see someone he had spent most of his childhood with, Raven. Raven sat next to him, a wet washcloth in her hand, and still in her natural blue form.

"Raven?" Charles asked, trying to focus his eyes. "Don't call me that Charles, it's my slave name."

Charles shook his head "no Raven what has Erik told you?" "Charles, His name is Magneto not Erik" The shape-shifter leaned in close , her eyes held the most serious look making Charles feel uncomfortable, "He's done so much Charles , for Mutants and…" Raven seemed to grow uneasy then got to her feet.

"He's going to want to know you're awake." Raven whispered, walking away from where Charles lay.

Cursing his disability , Charles attempted to get off of the strangely large bed he was laying on. "Rav- Mystique! What's going on?" Mystique turned and looked at her 'brother'

"Something that will change everything Charles," "Change What?" He asked but she was gone.

Forcing himself to break his promise Charles tried to read Raven's mind. When he tried it felt like hitting a steel wall, over and over he tried with no success.

"No damn it…. NO!" The mutant yelled, his eyes wide looking at his hands in fear and disgust.

'What's happening to me?' Charles thought leaning back against the silver colored pillows. His couldn't read minds, he had no idea where he was, and the most important question was Erik.

Why was Erik doing all of this? Could it even be possible that Erik still loved him?

He had to, why else would he have gone to so much trouble to bring him here? Trouble… oh god his friends! Where they looking for him? Did they realize he was gone? Who watch over the few students he had gotten?

Trying to calm himself Charles took in his surroundings. The room seemed to be made completely of metal, with not much furniture; there was the bed of course, a nightstand, and a dresser with Erik's briefcase on it.

If only his legs worked…. He could get out of here or at least get Erik's briefcase. Erik's briefcase could tell him what was going on.

If it just came over here… Slowly the case began to quiver and shake then slowly moved closer to him. Within a moment the case was in his hands.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you Charles?" Erik said, walking into the room. He still had that strange helmet on his head and air of a god, now instead of the serious look in his eyes Charles saw a lustful look in the mutant's dark eyes.

The familiar lustful look that Charles knew meant that he was in for a hard night. A night full of thrashing, pushing, screaming, bruises, and hickeys.

Fear flew through Charles veins now that he was a telekinetic would Erik still think it was a good idea to keep him around? Or had he ever thought that it was a good idea to keep him at all?

Erik moved on top of Charles, his legs around Charles his arms holding him down. Pushing down the telepath Erik pressed his lips against Charles. With everything that he was Charles forced him to pull away. "I can't do this Erik." Part of Charles wondered if Erik would just keep him around for sex… like some slave. "Why not Charles, nothing has changed behind us Beloved." Erik said lightly pushing his forehead to Charles.

Closing his eyes , Charles turned his head. "No everything's changed Erik… Or are you even Erik anymore?" His emotions swirled like a whirlwind nothing was making sense. " Damn it Erik What's going on?" He asked, his voice cracking, tears streamed down his face.

Erik sighed, and then wrapped his arms around Charles. Pulling the other man into his arms Erik held him. As the telepath cried Erik just held him muttering things like "It's all right." "Everything will be alright." Or "I'll always love you"

When Charles was quiet and didn't move Erik figured the other had cried himself to sleep. Erik moved around so that Charles was still wrapped in his arms but lay so the telepath could sleep soundly.

"I'll explain everything my love when you awake up, you'll understand."

AuthorsNote: Yes I'm sorry I gave you another cliffhanger… I apologize but I felt this was the way to end this chapter. Now the badnews…. I'm leaving tomorrow for new York for three weeks. I have no idea if/when I'll update again. If anything my deviantart will be updated. So you can check that if you want, my username is the same as well as the title for the story.

Thank you for your time…my mouth no longer tastes of shrimp sauce it went away when I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hello -waves- I wrote a tad bit while on vacation. I hope everyone enjoys this addition to the taking. Also I re-wrote this a lot…Hope I did this correctly. Also I'm going to try and stick as close to the movie series and comic books as possible.

-Before Charles was kidnapped (in Magneto's lair)-

Erik sighed, leaning back from his silver metallic chair. Now he just had to go over it with Mystique and Emma. The blue shape-shifter had rid herself of her legal name and went by her true name: Mystique. Emma however was fine with being called Emma, though she did say something about the White Queen.

After they had left Charles on the beach He had explained to Mystique that he didn't desire her in a romantic way. She seemed to be fine but with woman who knew?

"Azazel please go get Emma and Mystique, tell them we need to discuss tomorrow's plans." Azazel nodded disappearing in wisps of reds and black smoke. The red demon ended up not being very different from the way he presented himself in public though Mystique and he seemed to be getting awfully close 'Though that's not any of my business' If it didn't affect their work Magneto didn't care.

The master of Magnetism had to know if Emma learned to block Telepathy. After learning about how Emma's diamond form ability could block telepathy Magneto had wondered if it could be reversed to block others telepathy, if it was possible (which they learned it was) then Charles telepathy would have to be blocked until he knew the other wouldn't try something and run.

If Charles got away from him…No this time would be different. This time Charles would be his, what was his would stay his!

"Magneto," Emma said, tearing him from his thoughts. The telepath and shape shifter stood in front of his desk. Emma had that annoying smug look on her face like she was the most important thing ever.

Mystique had a small smile on her face; she probably knew he was thinking of her brother. Considering he usually was of Charles she wasn't wrong. "Emma Mystique I assume you know why you're here?"The two women nodded.

"Take a seat "Erik said, motioning for two chairs to slid open. Emma, still wearing her usual white now in dress form that ended at her thigh, sat and crossed her legs. Leaning back in the chair she pressed her lips together like she was sucking on a lemon. Charles would probably laugh at the sight.

Mystique had also decided to completely veto clothing, so when she sat she had to cross her legs. "Emma how have you come along with blocking a mutant's telepathy?"

"I believe I'll be able to block Charles telepathy for as long as it needs to be." The blonde mutant then nodded. "And plan B?" He just hoped plan B wouldn't have to be used, memories were precious after all.

"If needed plan B can be used." "Good, Mystique I trust you've gotten the serum?" Mystique nodded. "It'll knock him out for a few hours just long enough to get him here."

"Alright I'll see you two along with Azazel in the morning. I suggest you get a good night's sleep." The two women took this as their cue to leave, when they were gone Erik pulled out a photograph from his pocket. It was of Charles when he had fallen asleep. 'Soon my Love, very very soon'

~With Charles at the Mansion~

"That's wonderful Alex!" Charles said, smiling. Alex's girlfriend was pregnant and Alex was the father! "Yeah I'm just not sure if I'm ready to be a Dad." Alex said frowning slightly, leaning back in the libraries leather chair. "Oh come now" Charles rolled his eyes. "You'll be great now have you decided on any names?" The mutant nodded a smile replacing his frown. "Yeah Lorna and I decided on Scott if it's a boy."

Charles nodded in approval "Scott summers? It has a nice ring to it, I wonder if he'll be a mutant as well?" Alex noted the hopeful tone in Charles voice and shrugged. "If he is I already know who'll be his teacher." The telepath's brow rose in a mocking tone he asked "Oh really? Who might that be?"

"Professor X of course!"

END OF CHAPTER THREE

If you want to actually see Magneto's picture of Charles here's the link just take away the spaces.

http: /proving -my-existence .deviantart. com/gallery /#/d3iiit8

Now I'm sorry it's taken so long for this to be published. I hope you enjoyed this installment of the taking! One more thing I'm all for alex/Darwin But for this fic Alex has to be straight.


End file.
